


pillow frustrations

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Kinky sex, Lingerie, Masturbation, Object Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustrations, Vibrator, While the other watches, horny belle, pillow sex, sex with objects, smut without plot, ups delivery gold, ups delivery man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>belle French had alway been attracted to the ups delivery guy </p><p>One morning,<br/>feeling sexual frustrated and<br/>in need of alittle stimulation<br/>belle asks for some help with her package,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pillow sex

it was early thursday morning,  
belle French was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling.  
it was to early to get up and face  
the day. to early to be awake really, she laid in her bed thinking about her now ex boyfriend. they broken up finally! last night. it had been a long time coming belle didn't even no why they'd stayed together as long as they did. they were together for  
3-years, 2-years to long to remain in a stagnant relationship. she couldn't even remember the last time he given her an orgasm. 

laying in her bed belle burned with longing. her core throbbing with desire aching to be touched,  
pressing her knees together jerking her hips forward trying to abate the longing she moved restlessly in her bed. feeling the wetness pool in her underwear belle pulled off her pajama bottoms and soaking underwear in frustration.  
biting her lip she grabbed her pillow tossing it down in the middle of the bed. and sat on its satiny fabric and then slowly began to move her hips. rocking her hips into the pillow rubbing her wet pussy against it as she lost herself in the lustful act.  
belle grabbed on to the footboard of her bed gripping it tightly as she grinded into her pillow  
moaning loudly. her breasts were aching and belle found her hands wondering slowly up her shirt caressing herself to no avail.  
she started to feel frustrated and ridiculous! she couldn't get herself  
off! this way,  
but she kept rubbing her throbbing wet pussy on the pillow anyway. enjoying the feel of the cool fabric on her sensitive folds. arching her back belle continued to ride her pillow moaning in frustration belle realized she needed more. looking idly around her bedroom her breasts felt heavy and sensitive but touching them had felt more like a breast exam then a caress,  
her pussy was still pulsing she needed deep penetration,  
slowly belle bucked her hips against the pillow the feeling more soothing then anything now.  
this wouldn't please her.  
she knew she'd have to  
perhaps swallow her embarrassment and get a vibrator, 

with a sigh belle stood up from her bed on slightly shaky legs and went into her bathroom to shower.  
Maybe that will cool her down.  
after her shower belle put on her prettiest pare of lingerie wanting to feel pretty dressing for the day,  
belle decided to stop at Starbucks and grab some coffee before work then after work maybe she'd do a little shopping..

in the end  
she didn't go though with it,  
she couldn't walk into the shop and get what she so desperately wanted!  
instead she went home and took to her computer. ordering online a simple fashioned one and paying a pretty penny for overnight delivery.

 

by early that next morning,

The ups man had arrived with her package.  
she kind of knew him,  
he was the regular delivery guy that came weekly to deliver her paychecks. opening the door boldly wearing only her nearly see though pink tank top and tiny panties. smiling at the look on his face his name tag said B gold,  
belle had always been attracted to him. he was older with long graying hair but, there was something about him..belle couldn't explain it to herself but his warm brown eyes and shy little smile had always given her butterfly's.  
he had on those ups uniform shorts his legs were thin but his thighs looked strong, belle licked her lips suddenly having very dirty thoughts. something reckless taking hold of her.

"I may need some help with this, could you? she ask coyly.

belle moved away from the door gesturing for him to come in.  
he looked at the small package in his hands then looked back her questionably? 

"I never used this thing before, maybe you could show me how it works." she explained. flirtatiously uncertain. 

he glanced Down at the clipboard in his hand then back at her pleading blue eyes and nodded walking inside.

belle smiled "thank you." then with out hesitation slowly pulled down her pink panties and handed them to him,  
"as a thank for your time."  
she said teasingly.

then to her surprise watched him put them in his pocket avoiding her stare. 

"I..i think, I wanted it in here."  
she said. as they made there way to her bedroom. 

belle sat down on the bed while he hesitantly sat far on the edge of her bed.  
staring uncertainly at the box in his hands. belle smiled at his shyness spreading her legs open baring herself completely to his view as he opened the box. blushing deeply when realized what it was he looked up at her then unsure on how to proceed. 

are..you asking me to?  
You want..me to? he began.

she nervously bit her bottom lip and nodded tearing his eyes away from her's he got the vibrator working her eyes widen at the loud notices it was making.

"ready? he ask. some what gruffly. 

she lifted a eye brow and nodded.  
he placed the vibrator at her entrance teasing her outer lips,

belle moaned. "dot tease me, I need it inside." she said. flustered as her entire body was tingling.

He gently touched the vibrator to her wet folds sliding the tip of the vibrator into her before sliding it farther against her clit.  
he circled her clit alternating between light pressure and teasing strokes.  
Belle never felt so filled,  
moving her hips as he pushed it deeper inside of her. moaning with pleasure as she jerked her hips forward thrusting herself into  
the vibrator while he held it.  
he pressed the vibrator hard against her core pushing it in and out of her.  
as he continued to slowly pleasure her belle felt her inner walls clenching around the device.  
quivering with her climax building,  
locking eyes with him she came shouting out her release.  
panting heavily as he slowly pulled the vibrator from her core.  
belle moaned, 

"no..dot stop now, more please!  
I need more do it again!  
she pleaded.

only nodding in reply he eased the vibrator back inside her wet and swollen folds. belle bucked her hips gripping the bedspread as he began  
massaging her wet pussy with the vibrator,  
He traced tight circles around her most wet and sensitive places.  
Belle moaned trying to keep her hips from thrusting as she needed more friction to come,  
He pushed deeper probing her  
belle moaned thrusting her hips  
uncontrollably. screaming 

"yes! yes! there, yes..  
over and over again.  
as he slipped the vibrator into her core crying out as she came again.

staring up at the ceiling belle waited for her trembling to stop before meeting his soft warm brown eyes again. she looked at him and caught him staring at her pussy his eyes filled with longing belle thought about offering him a taste or..even let him lick her clean, but she couldn't handle another orgasm right now. catching her stare he looked away 

"maybe..belle began somewhat hoarsely. you could come back early tomorrow, I still dot have a handle on how to use this? maybe you could  
teach me."

he looked up at her with a odd expression.  
"I like that." he smiled at her.

she turned away suddenly  
feeling shy. with her legs still  
spread before him. 

"ok so then tomorrow you'll come back? she ask. 

"tomorrow, yes I'll show you how to use this." he said more confidently.  
setting the vibrator down on the bed.

"ok." she laughed. some what nervously. 

he grinned "have good day miss...

"it's belle actually, my name is belle." 

"alright belle."  
he got up and left.

leaving her feeling many things,  
giddy-bashful-excited.  
and sated,  
belle laid back down in her bed looking up at her ceiling. contemplating what had just happened! and what could happen? tomorrow,


	2. vibrator pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle gets ready to spend another morning with the ups guy and her vibrator,

belle woke early the next morning feeling more relax then she had in weeks,  
lazily stretching in her bed staring out her bedroom window thinking about adorable deep brown eyes.  
brown eyes that belonged to her...ups guy that was due to..belle picked up her cellphone to check the time.  
he could be here at any moment, really they hadn't exact set a time. belle quickly hopped in the shower taking extra care in her normal morning routine preparing herself more then she had in over the last year. 

her and her ex hadn't really had much of a sex life. and by time they finally broken up nether had been much interested.  
honesty belle didn't understand what they were thinking! they hadn't had much of a relationship in so long,  
it was just easier to stay with something familiar and comfortable then be alone or so she reasoned.  
but then,   
something changed and she couldn't pretend everything was fine anymore.   
it was easier for him to just remain together rather then the alternative. belle shook her head they were long over no point in dwelling on him anymore. he wasn't worth it!  
and she had someone to get  
ready for, 

after getting out of the shower  
belle stared into her closet debating on what to wear? she opened her lingerie drawer deciding on her lavender lingerie set with the lacy bows she'd bought over a year ago saving it for something special.  
it had been a long time since she had felt this feeling of excitement!  
she had butterfly's just thinking about him, 

belle was applying some lipgloss when she heard the doorbell ring. belle knew she should feel embarrassed or even nervous but.. she didn't,  
what she felt to her surprise  
was excitement!  
the thought of him watching her or rather making her come. was making her feel flustered,

she smiled confidently as she opened the door in nothing  
but her underwear.  
and the butterfly's took fight at the sight of her ups delivery guy and his warm adorable brown eyes.  
he wasn't wearing his uniform!  
he had on a white button down shirt and jeans. she stared at him  
lifting a brow. his white shirt left little to the imagination,  
he wasn't muscular or very lean but belle found his physique to be very sexy.   
after staring for an embarrassingly long time she shook herself from her lustful thoughts. 

"hay." she said. biting her lip suddenly feeling a little nervous. 

"hay." he replied.  
smiling shyly. looking away  
from her scantily clad form.

"come in, would you care for a cup of coffee? she asked.   
while leading him into her living room. 

"no..no thank you,   
he glanced around the room as if he'd never been there before.  
noticing the vibrator on the  
coffee table.   
"Should we go into the bedroom?  
he said. looking away from her.

she smiled shaking her head staring at him intently "I think here's fine."  
she said. coly biting her lip, 

"how..where..." he stumbled. 

she giggled. "are you nervous?

 

he looked at her with something like mock confidence.  
"not at all, it's just..are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in a.. more privet setting?  
he said. staring into her blue eyes. 

"here's fine." she pushed him down on the couch. I'm ready to begin  
mr ups guy are you? she said teasingly. as she handed him  
the vibrator. 

he stared into her blue eyes and nodded dumbly. 

belle straddled his lap bracing her hands on the couch cousins above his shoulders.  
staring into his dark eyes silently begging him to take the lead and do things to her. staring back into her eyes he nodded slowly pulling down her panties not looking away from her gaze. belle gripped the cousins trying not to move when she heard the sound of the vibrator.  
belle took a shaky breath as he slowly touched her with the vibrator. taking his time massaging her with it first, teasing her cilt with the object before slowly sliding it up  
inside her wet folds.  
belle closed her eyes as he carefully pushed the vibrator deeper inside her. the deepest she'd ever had it,  
she moaned moving her hips  
he was so very careful not to actually touch her. keeping his hands to himself and on the vibrator.  
moving her hips rhythmically with his thrusts feeling her orgasm nearing. belle took his hand placing it on her breast he took the not so subtle hint and grasp her breast though the Lacey bra. 

"touch me! she moaned.  
his eyes wondered taking her in.  
her pussy being driven into by the vibrator he was using,  
he pushed the cup up grouping her. 

belle hissed when his thumb rubbed her nipple "oh yes, please..  
please! keep doing that." she rasp. 

continuing to lower her hips down driving the device up inside her.  
"yes, just like that! she moaned.   
"yes...yes...yes.." she chanted as shattered throwing her head back. she closed her eyes as she came, 

belle felt the vibrator slip from her. she looked into soft warm brow eyes and slowly leaned in and kissed him. he slowly returned the kiss sliding his tongue in her mouth belle moaned feeling an intense desire to have him inside her.  
when he slowly pulled away   
as his phone started buzzing.

belle tilted her head And giggled.  
"my..whats that buzzing sound?  
she said. playfully placing her hand down on his thigh. 

"it's my phone." he stuttered.  
"I..have to get ready for work."

"oh." She moved off his lap  
and readjusted her bra covering her exposed breast. 

he stood looking longingly  
at her wet pussy still bared to  
his view.  
he licked his lips unconsciously, 

"perhaps..we could still have that, drink later...coffee?  
he said unable to tear his eyes away from her. "maybe we could meet?  
for coffee sometime."

she smiled wide at his adorable uncertain brown dark eyes.  
"yes! she nodded. "I like that."

he smiled. "good, good then..  
have a good day? miss... "belle."  
he said correcting himself,

"have a good day, sweetie! she called after him.

belle glanced around noticing that her panties were missing?   
laying back down on her couch staring up at her ceiling.  
belle starting giggling,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the neXt chapter belle gives pillow sex another try,


	3. pillow sex part deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle and her ups guy navigate dating and other things

they were quietly dating,  
for afew weeks now meaning  
they were dating but hadn't really discussed it yet with each other.  
they went out together to shows. spent copious amounts of time together at his and her place slowly getting to know one another.  
they hadn't engaged in any  
sexual acts together. of any kind, Wanting to take things slower then they started.  
belle had learned what the B stood for on his name tag. His full name  
was Bobbie Robbie gold.  
at night belle would lay awake in  
her bed pleasuring herself with  
the vibrator.  
fantasizing that he was watching her. or even that it was something other then the plastic thing between her thighs that was penetrating her, moaning his name as she came. 

 

finely one night they were spending a lazy evening at her place watching tv. they were laying on her couch with his arm around her moving his fingers absently up and down her arm.  
staring at him belle sighed,  
growing impatient waiting for him to make a move belle climbed in his lap kissing him and he returned her kiss. parting her lips open sliding his tongue inside her mouth moaning. things rapidly progress from there! their real first time together was on her couch.  
he made her scream that night. 

 

The next morning belle woke wrapped warmly in his arms.  
he spent the night at her place  
to exhausted to drive home.  
he'd slept in his boxers while she put on an old worn out T-shirt not even bothering with wearing underwear. they laid together in her bed to content to move indulging in the feel of being held tightly in his arms.  
his nose buried in her shoulder,  
belle recalled with a satisfied smile  
all their activities last night.  
how right it felt being together.  
it was the first time she'd ever really felt connected to someone.  
belle giggled at the memory of how all this had began.  
it had all started with a unsatisfied morning resulting in her trying  
to get off riding her pillow!  
the very pillow her guy was  
sleeping on! belle felt him stir. 

"what's so funny." he ask.  
while kissing her neck.

belle turned to him kissing his lips softly. guiding his hand in between her legs wanting him to feel  
how wet she was. 

he moaned. "oh belle, your so wet! 

grinning belle rubbed her  
wet pussy against his palm  
inciting an unintelligible sound  
from him. 

"I was just thinking about  
the silliest thing, I once tried to do." she replied smiling. 

"oh, he moaned tell me."

she could feel him becoming aroused.

"no, it's to embarrassing." she rasp. as his fingers slid Inside her. 

"tell me." he urged. 

she moaned and started laughing. "how can I even think with you  
doing that." 

"you mean this."  
he asked as he pumped his fingers inside her. 

"yes! she moaned lowly. 

"tell me." he continued to ask.  
removing his fingers from her wet and throbbing core. 

she sighed. "I once tried to..  
Masturbate..using my pillow,  
she replied. only blushing slightly.  
"it didn't really work out so well."  
she continued. looking away from him expecting him to laugh at her. 

"show me! he rasp. 

belle looked at him curiously.

"show me." he repeated.  
nodding his head.  
licking his lips in anticipation, 

grabbing the the pillow from  
behind his head and set it on top  
of his chest.  
belle tentatively straddled him,  
siting on top of the pillow.

"move." he rasp. 

belle slowly moved her hips while staring into his dark eyes.  
his hands slowly moved up her thighs grabbing her by her waist holding her in place.  
belle pressed her rapidly wetting pussy into the silky fabric of the pillow rocking her hips against it.  
his hand sneak behind her  
gripping her ass. belle yelped!  
in surprise rising her hips when she felt his fingers dip lower.  
moving closer to her wet slit.  
belle hummed enjoying the sensation. moaning continuing to buck her hips while his fingers stroked her.  
lifting her hips a little as his fingers entered her.  
he bent forward his tongue  
darting out to lick her wet pussy.  
tasting her,  
flicking his eager tongue against her cilt teasing her.  
causing her to cry out.

"yes..yes..fuck! yes." 

sinking lower into the pillow leaning forward belle held onto his shoulders. grinding her throbbing pussy  
into the pillow.  
she was moaning loudly as his fingers pumped her rhythmically.  
rubbing the pillow harder as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. 

she was screaming.  
"yes..yes..yes, yes there!

she rocked against the pillow  
as his fingers penetrated her.  
arching her back she cried out as  
she came.  
soiling the pillow beneath her,  
slowing her movements. 

"beautiful, that was the sexiest thing  
I have ever seen." he rasp. 

belle smiled shyly gazing into those soft dark eyes. 

"I love watching you come, sweetheart it's the most erotic thing.  
I have ever seen! and..it makes me  
so hard." he stated.

glancing down at his covered erection "ready to go again?  
he ask hopeful. 

belle bit her lip nodding in agreement. removing the soiled pillow  
he grabbed her by her hips tossing her back down on the bed. 

he climbed on top of her.  
pushing her T-shirt up he kissed her stomach his lips and tongue moving up her chest. delicately kissing  
her breast.  
teasing her nipple with his mouth.  
belle laid sated beneath him  
watching him transfix.  
releasing her breast her breath hitched as he moved  
down her stomach. lower,  
spreading her legs wider he stared at her throbbing wet pussy grinning. 

"beautiful." he rasp.

she blushed at the intensity of his gaze. maneuvering himself out of his boxers he slowly entered her.  
belle moaned as he slid inside  
her already oversensitive pussy.  
he felt even better the second time!  
his hands gently stroked her thighs as he thrusted deeper inside her.  
she lifted her hips meeting his thrusts. their bodies joined as one. she was so close to coming, quickening his pace he continued thrusting slowly into her feeling  
the pleasurable tension build.  
until he let out a throaty moan she felt him release inside her.  
moaning loudly she clung to his shoulders as her own  
climax washed over. 

their breathing labored. they laid together their bodies still joined.

she looked up at him smiling sweetly.  
"Well that was intense." she rasp. 

"you feel amazing sweetheart."  
he said smiling down at her.

 

"I liked the feel of you inside me."  
she replied biting her bottom lip.

he growled and crushed his mouth against hers in a searing kiss that left her breathless. 

 

3months later,  
they were in the throes of enjoying domesticated bless.  
he spent most of his time  
at her place. his nights in her bed, their relationship was easy in a way that it felt familiar. comfortable.  
but unlike her previous relationship  
it was passionate.  
most mornings they couldn't keep their hands off each other  
while she loved those mornings.  
she also enjoyed the mornings when they barely had time to share a cup coffee together before they had to rush off to work.  
she was enjoying the fact that they practically lived together.  
although he had some habits  
she found annoying.  
little things really,  
mostly his bathroom habits.  
like the consistent towel laying on  
the bathroom floor right by  
the laundry basket.  
leaving the toilet seat up,  
somehow managing to get toothpaste all over the sink.  
his dirty socks under the bed.  
and really dropping his damn wet towel right next to the laundry basket! not in it but beside it!  
she had lost her temper after  
finding his discarded wet towel on the bathroom floor yet again!  
after she'd repeatedly!  
asked him to put his dirty laundry  
in the laundry basket.  
she had confronted him in the kitchen by throwing the towel in his face! shouting at him and surprisingly  
he'd argued back. listing all the annoying little habits she had.  
it was their first real argument  
ending with him storming out the door leaving for work. 

 

later that same day,  
belle new where to find her ups guy. during his lunch brake he ate lunch every day at the same time.  
the same place.  
he was a predictable man. her guy, 

when he parked the ups truck at  
old bag of nails pub  
she was waiting for him.  
before he could exit the truck belle had climbed up the passenger side.

"belle." he smiled.  
surprised to see her, 

she smiled back at him.  
she was wearing a short trench coat. 

"so, she glanced around the interior of the truck. "this is where you spend most of your day."

he nodded,  
staring dumbfounded at her.  
she got up and walked toward the back of the truck.

"belle, wait! your not supposed to be back there." he said following her. 

she turned around playing teasingly with the belt wrapt around her waist. 

"really, and what else are we not supposed to do back here?  
she asked seductively.

he stared helplessly as she untied  
the belt opening her coat.

"belle." he pleaded. 

dropping her coat to the floor she was wearing a blue Lacey negligé. 

"take me, I need you. now! 

growling lowly he slowly moved his hands up her thighs discovering not only how wet she was but that she was also not wearing any underwear. 

he moaned. "fuck, belle your so wet your practically dripping."

she smiled "fuck me, fuck me now." 

he briefly touched her wet folds. feeling her wetness with his fingertips.  
he pulled the hem of her negligé up around her waist.  
licking his lips as he gazed at her  
wet pussy.

"let me see your breasts,sweetheart." he ask breathlessly.

belle slowly lowered the thin straps  
of her negligé revealing her breasts  
to his view. his hands tentatively reached for her touching her gently. cradling her sensitive breasts in his hands. fondling them slowly,  
rubbing her harden nipples with  
his thumbs. 

belle tilted her back. moaning lowly. "oh, please I'm ready now!  
I need you inside me now!  
she begged.

"oh sweetheart, I no. I'm gonna fuck you so heard up against this rack.  
that you won't be able to walk."  
he rasp. 

"yes, yes now." she pleaded.

"open your legs sweetheart."  
he quickly undid his uniform shorts dropping them to the floor.

backing her against the rack of undelivered UPS boxes he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist.  
she cried out in ecstasy  
as he slowly entered her,  
pushing himself in as far as she would take him.  
belle hands gripped onto his arms arching her back as he bent down taking her breast into his mouth. sucking on her nipple while he moved inside her not quite thrusting yet. belle moaned chanting his name.  
he made unintelligible noises as  
he continued to suck on her breast. belle bucked her hips in a needy movement. needing more friction,  
he dragged his mouth away from her breast and moved up her chest. kissing her neck and sliding his tongue into her mouth.  
he thrusted his hips slowly,  
wanting to feel her warm heat wrapt around him a little longer.  
belle grind her hips urging him  
to move faster.

"oh sweetheart, you feel so good.  
so wet for me, I'm gonna come soon if I dot fuck you hard! now." he rasp. 

"yes, yes please harder! fuck me harder! you make so wet.  
some times while I'm at work just thinking about you gets me so wet that I ruin my panties. she cried out. 

he growled thrusting faster.  
pounding into her, 

"belle, my darling belle." he moaned. as he thrusted harder into her.  
feeling her walls begin to flutter clenching around him.

belle cried out as she came,  
feeling her orgasm triggered his  
own climax. losing all control  
he came hard inside her. 

breathing heavily. Belle whispered  
"I love you." as he pulled out of her.  
mourning the loss of connection that they had sheared.

his eyes were down cast as he fixed her negligé covering her exposed breasts. "I love you to." he replied. gently kissing her forehead. 

It was the first time they had said those words, to each other. 

"I'm sorry, about before.  
the argument." she said. 

"dot be, sweetheart.  
that's what couples do.  
we argue, we fight, then we make up. he said wiggling his eye brows.

she giggled. "you no,  
you could say your sorry to."

"I could." he kissed her nose. 

She playfully pushed him away. 

"I should get back to work,  
my lunch hour is probably over."  
he said regrettably.

 

she nodded. "right."

after readjusting their clothes  
belle turned back to him.

"so will I see you, at home later?  
she asked. 

"yes' he nodded.  
I'll be home after work."

"kay." she smiled. "oh!  
she turned suddenly back to him.  
I almost forgot. I'm expecting a package to be delivered this Tuesday. it's a new very complicated thing.  
I might need some help?  
trying to figure out how it works."  
she said coyly.

"oh." he replied.

she bit her lip. "do you think,  
you might be able to..

"yes! he rasp.  
I would be able to assist you."

"good, she nodded. I'll see you later." 

she kissed him good Bye.  
leaving him smiling  
with the goofiest expression  
on his face,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well..this turned out longer...then I thought! Lol

**Author's Note:**

> this was thing! that got edited out of secrets in the dark  
> and...some how turned into this, lol


End file.
